


Blindly

by sinofwriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Kudos: 7





	Blindly

Y/N stares at the white wall behind the doctor standing in front of her, he’s speaking but the only sound she can hear is waves crashing. As she swallows around the lump in her throat, she winces. Blinking, her attention goes to the man in front of her when he says her name. 

She tries to apologize, but he waves it off a sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ms. But, because of your injuries,” he doesn’t elaborate much to her relief. “Someone will have to help you dress. I can page a nurse?”  
She shakes her head at the offer, the idea of another unfamiliar person's hands on her, making her curl into herself. “Could one of my teammates do it?” Her voice is hoarse and her throat protests being used.   
“Of course, whatever makes you more comfortable. Which one would you like me to grab?”   
She wants to say Hotch, the older man having also been a source of comfort, but the idea of him touching her makes her stomach turn. “Emily.” She rasps out, knowing the other woman will keep her cool and not flinch when she sees her unlike JJ who struggled to keep a straight face when seeing someone she loved hurt.  
“I’ll go and get her for you.” 

The room is quiet and the sound of silence makes her breath quicken. She forces herself to take deep breaths and she starts to recite a poem she had been forced to learn in high school, just to fill the room with noise. Her throat begs her to stop, but she pushes through the pain, wincing every few seconds. 

She stops when the door opens and Emily walks in. Like she expected, Emily doesn’t show anything, a small smile on her face, that has to be fake, but it still comforts Y/N regardless. 

“So, I’m guessing that I’m going to find a button up and sweats in here?”   
“Don’t forget the underwear.” She rasps.   
Emily chuckles, “how could I?” 

It’s a slow process that takes too long for both of their tastes and leaves Y/N wishing she could just sleep. 

“Is the whole team out there?”   
Emily nods, “yeah. None of us wanted to leave and Strauss was more than okay with us staying.”   
“I don’t think Hotch would have cared if she’d said otherwise.”   
“You got that right.” The older woman, chuckles.


End file.
